Give a Kat a Fishbone? C:TCD Story
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: This is a Courage: The Cowardly Dog story born from my utmost boredom and it's completely random and includes a healthy dose of humor, enmity lol , destruction and maybe even a touch of romance here and there if this story goes that way XD NEway enjoy!


Okays Hi Everybody! This is DarkLozFanUberest with a NEW Story!! It's a "Courage the Cowardly Dog" story… because… well I wanted to get some variety to my repertoire of stories and because, well I was bored on the bus yesterday… Oh! And for those of you who like my FMA story, I'll try to update soon I promise! … I just need to find my notebook again (little bugger disappeared on me…) Then I'll post the next two or three chapters, in the mean time enjoy this sad excuse of a story XDD.

**Stealin' from the Rich and Asian to give to the Surprisingly Stupid**

A dark grey hooded figure paused before vigilantly stepping out from within a covered alley.

The figure glanced up, their silver eyes seeming to glare testily up at the grey sky as a few drops of water dripped from the edge of the overhanging rafters of the roof from the recent rainstorm.

"Stupid rain…so bothersome…" A rather young feminine voice muttered revealing the figure to be a young woman.

The girl slowly walked down the street through Nowhere City, it was rather bleak to say the least, there was barely anyone outside and those who were gave her weird looks.

The girl came to a crosswalk and waited for the sign to change to "Walk" when it finally changed she took a step into the street.

Suddenly she heard a screech and leaped back as an Asian guy with sunglasses on a motorcycle slammed on his brakes, screeching to a stop right over where she had been standing a moment earlier.

"Watch where your going ya fool!" he yelled before cackling madly and revving his motorcycle's engine loudly.

The girl's eyes narrowed and flashed from beneath her cloak and she quickly punched the man off of the motorcycle, she then jumped onto the now vacant motorcycle, it's engine purring slightly.

The girl paused and blinked tilting her head as she looked down at the motorcycle, it was slightly bulky but still very svelte, and it was made of mostly chrome and black metal, with red accents and silver and copper gears and exhaust pipes, it also had red symbols on the hubcaps of its tires and a large crimson glass case over the front of it, where the head-lights and other internal working could be opaquely seen. All in all it matched rather nicely to the girl's sylphlike figure.

The girl smirked slightly and revved the engine louder than the man had and smirked down at him, "Much obliged" was all she said before rearing the motorcycle into a wheelie and speeding off down the street, leaving the man collapsed on the side of the street wide-eyed, and glasses askew.

She drove for a while until she was out of the city, had passed the surrounding suburbs, and there were no more houses or buildings to be seen, just a long empty highway surrounded by desert landscape.

Then in what seemed like an instant it was pouring rain and the wind was nearly knocking her off the road.

The girl blinked and looked up suddenly only to see a uprooted tree come hurtling towards her; she gasped, there wasn't enough time to avoid the tree so she clenched her eyes shut and waited for impact.

Suddenly the motorcycle tipped and tilted a fair deal to the right and turned, skidding loudly, the tree passed scant millimeters over the girl's head, causing her cloak to whip harshly before the motorcycle righted itself and continued down the road.

The girl clung to the motorcycle, still waiting for impact and completely oblivious to the fact that the tree had already passed and that they were continuing down the highway as if nothing had happened. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she was seeing, not only was the tree nowhere in sight, the motorcycle was continuing down the road and she wasn't even driving!

The motorcycle revved its engine loudly and sped down the road suddenly causing the girl to scream and wrap her arms around the handlebars of the motorcycle. The motorcycle seemed to have a mind of it's own the girl realized as it swerved around debris and flew over dips in the road causing her to yelp ever time they came back in contact with the worn asphalt.

"That's it." The girl thought, "No more stealing from creepy Asian guys."

After a while the debris from the wind started to disappear and the motorcycle stopped swerving so much, it revved its engine loudly to be heard over the wind and rain and the girl sat up some.

She chewed her bottom lip before slowly reaching for the handlebars. Slowly. Slowly. Slow-- "Okay you know what Author lady, Shut Up! Seriously! Your narrating skills are deteriorating so drastically it's not even funny!" …Sorry…

The girl frowned and nodded to herself before grabbing onto the handlebars and revving the engine and speeding down the highway. She let out a whoop and cackled loudly as some lightning flashed dramatically in the background. The motorcycle's headlights rotated up slighted as its engine rumbled quietly in what seemed like a sigh.

Well okay then! That was chapter one, I may have more of this horrible story posted revealing who the girl really is, but I don't know it may not even be worth it. NEway I don't own NEthing belonging to Courage the Cowardly Dog or NEthing referenced to it and other shows, movies, books, etc.


End file.
